Vampire Puppies
by A Vampire Stole My Heart
Summary: Sara makes friends with a witch that agrees to turn Kaname and his most loyal followers into puppies. However as Takuma plans to betray her he is first to be turned to use as bate. Now if being turned into puppies wasn't enough the witch sent the vampires to a world were they would be helpless. Who knew the pups would end up in the hands of two young orphans in a abusive orphanage?
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone :3 I am SO sorry it took me a year to get back into Vampire Knight. I had already updated and edited a handful of chapters in AidoRockz and so now I will be working on this story XD by the way I am moving a copy of this story into my AidoRockz account to get more attention

**Warning; if you are new to Vampire Knight there are spoilers.**

* * *

><p>"Well now, does anyone here have any idea to how Sara was able to get the power to do this to us?" Kaname Kuran asked the six other vampires that sat around him. Every single vampire answered with either no's or shook their heads; that is everyone except Takuma Ichijo.<p>

For it was only the young Ichijo that knew how Sara Shirabuki, one of the younger Purebloods, was able to turn the seven of them into furry puppies. He also knew how Sara was able to send him and his friends to an unknown place in an unknown world. Only Takuma know how Sara was able to do such a thing because he had been at her side for over a year. In fact he had been with the Pureblood princes minutes after he killed his father -and fell unconscious from it afterwords.-

It didn't take a genius to know that Sara was deeply in love with Kaname. Only Takuma knew how strong that obsessive love was though. To anyone else it might have seemed like a young, innocent Pureblood in love with another Pureblood but Takuma knew differently. Sara was scary and evil. The Ichijo vampire had even found himself comparing her to Rido Kuran. Not only was Sara power hungry but she'd do anything in her power to get what she wanted. Her main goal was to be Vampire Queen and, in her mind, she needed to kill Yuki Kuran to get what she wanted.

Now when Takuma first met Sara he found her temper very scary. Hell, when he didn't do what she wanted Sara would claw at his chest. However he had also bluntly told Senri and Rima he liked her. To him Sara had a cute side and was only scary if you made her mad. Yet that quickly changed as time went by as Sara bluntly told him she was going to Kill Yuki. From that point on Takuma was scared of the female Pureblood and wanted her to not only stop attacking humans but his friends as well.

So, around the same time Sara made friends with a witch, Takuma began writing letters. He planed to warn Kaname about Sara's plans to attack Yuki and illegally turn humans into vampires. Sadly he never got the chance to send the first letter before Sara found out what he was doing. It's quiet clear to say the young Pureblood became very angry. However, instead of her usual punishment, which would involve mostly slashing out at his body, the Pureblood devised a plan to get rid of him and anyone else that would get in her way.

With the help of Sara's new friend, the two of them were able to turn Takuma into a small, furry, blond puppy. Sara's plan was to use Takuma as bate to lure in the rest of his friends, along with Kaname. The plan worked wonderfully and one by one each vampire was turned into a puppy. The witch, as part of the plan, had stayed hidden to make it look like Sara was the one casting the spells. However things turned bad as Kaname got hit by the spell and Zero arrived by orders of the hunters.

As Zero arrived he easily pushed Yuki out of the path of a incoming spell. The spell sailed past them and hit the wall. Acting quickly Zero announced that Sara was under arrest and shot at her three times. Two of the bullets hit Sara in the chest but the third one was dodged and instead hit the witch. Even if the bullet had no _painful _or _harmful _effect on the witch it still startled her. Abandoning her plan to turn the last two puppies into vampires, the witch cast another spell that would send the seven vampire puppies into a dimension where they would be helpless; a alter dimension with no vampires.

"Sara wasn't the one casting the spells." Takuma admitted, his voice toned with sadness and shame. Every furry head turned their attention to the Ichijo pup, their eyes demanding an answer to his statement.

Hanging his head in shame, Takuma began to explain everything he knew and found out. He mentioned everything useful up from when he was _rescued_from death to when Sara made friends with a witch. The vampire went into explaining how he had planed to contact Kaname, warn him what Sara was planing; only to be caught when trying to mail the letter. Takuma then explained that that was the reason to why he was a puppy when everyone else arrived.

"So Sara befriended a witch then." Kaname said, his voice surprisingly calm in the situation. However anyone who knew Kaname well enough knew very well that the Kuran Pureblood was angry.

"Even though that makes a lot more sense it still doesn't erase the fact she is after Yuki. It seems that Zero wasn't successful in killing Sara." Kaname,the angry in his voice growing more noticeable. The six nobles that stood around the Pureblood shivered at the hatred radiating off his body.

"I don't think Zero was trying to kill Sara, Kaname." Takuma said before getting a glare from Kaname. "Besides Zero did save Yuki from the same fate as us. And, if I am correct, he arrested her." The friendly vampire said nervously. The Kuran pup removed his eyes from the Ichijo pup to stare at the wall.

"Takuma's right, Kaname-Sama. Sara wont be able to harm Yuki and I doubt Zero would either. It's obvious Kiryu still has feelings for Yuki-Sama. If he didn't he would have killed her long ago like how he threatened over a year ago." Akatsuki Kain, a fire welding vampire, said in attempt to calm down the Kuran Pureblood. The blood eyed puppy that sat behind him nodded in agreement.

"I agree with Akatsuki, Kaname-Sama. Yuki will be safe with Zero, despite his hate for all Purebloods. If he really meant what he said a year ago he would have killed Yuki went we met outside the graveyard." Hanabusa Aido, a ice welding vampire and Akatsuki's cousin, said before finding himself blushing in embarrassment as he remembered the hunter carrying him like a sake of potatoes. Kaname allowed himself to release a light sigh as he looked down at the cardboard box he and the others had been put in.

Soon after the vampires had appeared in the alter dimension they noticed they were on someone's lawn. Before they could do much at all, a human man had come outside and had spotted them. It became clear this man did not like dogs as he first yelled at them then left to get a cardboard box before he then loaded them all inside. Once he had shut the lid, with very little room for any air, the vampires felt themselves being lifted and placed into a vehicle where they were taken somewhere. The ride didn't last long and the vampires were now waiting to be found.

"So, what are we suppose to do now? By the looks of it we've been turned into puppies that seem to be no older than a few months old and we are closed inside a cardboard box." Senri asked one of the questions that were playing through everyone's mind; besides how to return back to normal and how to return home. Everyone looked at Kaname for the answer.

"I think it will be wise that we act like normal puppies until we find a way to turn back to normal. There is always a way to reverse a witch's spell." Kaname stated more than he ordered. He was never the kind of Pureblood to use his power to control others; he found it more effective to get people's trust rather than to rule by fear.

Hanabusa Aido smirked in excitement as his tail thumbed against the cardboard box over and over again. He was looking forward to being able to act like a child without being scolded for it. In his mind, he was hoping that a girl would find him. He thought it'd be fun flirting only the way a dog can and not get in trouble for it.

"I hope someone comes soon. I'm hungry." Senri complained as he laid on his belly and placed his head on his arms... paws. Rima laid down beside Senri in attempt to comfort him as the others just continued to sit.

"Someone will come soon. I can smell humans getting closer." Ruka spoke for the first time that night. As if to prove herself right, the others began sniffing the air; there was a human female making her way closer to them but it was dimmed as if she was inside a building.

"That was faster than I expected. Lets just hope she'll take us in." Takuma said with a gentle, hopeful smile on his doggy face. The other voiced their agreements and they all looked up at the cardboard box ceiling as they heard a door open.

* * *

><p>I just want to mention the fan book mentions Sara being a little older than Kaname<p>

this chapter was edited


	2. The Orphanage

How they speak

_Italic: The vampires talking while in third person with humans around_

Normal: Normal talking

* * *

><p>A thirteen year old girl that had messy and dirty dark brown hair walked down the halls of the Sunny Roadside Orphanage. Unlike what it's name implied there was nothing sunny about the Sunny Roadside Orphanage. All the orphans were given rags to wear, they were given very little food a day to eat and they were forced to clean daily. The only thing remotely sunny about the orphanage was that younger kids got adopted quicker but, even that had a dark side to it as siblings got split up.<p>

The thirteen year old girl had been in the orphanage ever since she was seven years old with her younger sister. On one side the teenager was glad to still have her sister with her but on the other she wished her sister had been one of the kids that had gotten adopted; at least she'd be in a better place that way.

There was also a rumor about the orphanage that bothered the thirteen year old girl. Ever since she was brought to the orphanage with her younger sister, Evangeline Cook, there have been no kids over fourteen years old. As soon as a child turned fifteen they disappear from the orphanage. Some of the kids think that they are sold to slave camps. Others thought that the kids fifteen and older and killed and served to the younger kids as food.

Ashlen Cook, the thirteen year old girl, was worried about this. She only had less than two years to stay at the orphanage and she didn't want to leave her sister all alone. Not just in a place like this but in life. The only family they had left were each other; other wise they'd move in with an aunt, and uncle or even a grandparent.

"Some day, some day people will realize what happens here and we will all be free." Ashlen whispered to herself as she reached for the front door of the orphanage. She wasn't trying to escape, she was just seeing what made the loud nose a short while ago.

Opening the door Ashlen stepped down the stone stairs where she met a large cardboard box at the bottom step. Ashlen blinked in confusion before glancing behind her to make sure none of the workers came outside to see her there; which they shouldn't. This was the time of night where every working ether drinks until their drunk, smokes their lungs black or doesn't give a shit what the children do; as long as they don't touch their food.

To her confusion and surprise the teenager could hear whimpering noises coming from the cardboard. So, getting down on her knees, Ashlen opened the cardboard box, curious to see what was in side and making that weird noise. Once she had the cardboard box opened all Ashlen could do was cover her mouth in a gasp.

Inside the box were seven young puppies, yet seemingly old enough to be away from the mother. One puppy was dark brown and had wine red eyes. Another dog was a smooth blond puppy with soft, dark green eyes. There was yet another blond puppy but his fur was more shaggy and he had blue eyes. That dog was looking at her with happy eyes and was barking at her. Ashlen smiled at him, who she guessed was a boy, and patted his head twice before looking at the rest.

There were two orange furred puppies but they had their differences. One had shaggy fur and amber colored eyes. The other orange puppy had neater fur but long, floppy ears **(1)**with purplish eyes. Ashlen knew that this puppy had to be female. One of the last two dogs was a brown dog like the first, but his fur was a lighter brown and a little shaggy and his eyes were tinted blue. The last dog was tanned color, had long fur and eyes that matched her fur.

"Are you pups all alone?" Ashlen whispered as she gazed at each of the seven puppies. The puppies stared back and whimpered while the blue eyed blond barked.

Ashlen chewed on her bottom lip as she looked behind her once again, afraid that a sober, or even drunk, worker would come out and see her at any minute. If they found any animals in the building there was no telling what they'd do to them. The worst thing the workers could do is kill the dogs in amusement to the children. However it was more likely that they'd sell the dogs to make money or turn the dogs mean, guard dogs. They could even kill the dogs to use their meat as food.

Finally having made up her mind, Ashlen gripped the cardboard box in her arms and walked around the orphanage. There was no way in hell that she was going to walk inside the front door with the box of puppies. This way she could get the puppies inside without getting caught.

"_This girl is wearing nothing but rags. Where do you think we are, Kaname?" _Takuma barked as he tried to see over the top of the now open box, yet he was too short. Kaname sniffed the air a few times before looking at the others.

"_I'm not too sure but I think we might be at some kind of orphanage or school. I can sense more human children inside the building." _The Pureblood dog replied with his own bark. The other vampires began to sniff the air before nodding.

"_You're right, unless it is a poor house. No other place would make a girl her age dress in such rags." _Akatsuki agreed as he looked up at the dirtied face at the teenaged human. Senri and Rima looked over at him.

"_Perhaps the adults inside are just abusive. If you look closer you can see some wounds on her face which are barely covered by her hair." _Senri said and the others looked back up at the girl's face. They saw that the young vampire dog was right; there was a long, red scratch on the side of the cheek which was mostly hidden by her hair.

Ashlen smiled down at the noisy pups and chuckled. They had become so noisy all of a sudden, which both worried and pleased her. It had been such a long time since she had heard the bark of a puppy and it warmed her heart but it also scared her that a worker may also hear the barking.

"Please be quiet. I can't let the workers know that I have you as I have no idea what they'll do to you if they do." Ashlen whispered desperately. To the girl's surprise the dogs stopped their barking to look at the girl.

To her it seemed as if the dogs had understood her. That wasn't possible, was it? Ashlen had been away from animals for so long she wasn't sure anymore. She knew that dogs can be smart but these dogs looked too young to be properly trained. The teenager shook the thought away when she reached her destination and knocked on the window about her three times.

**~Ashlen's Person P.O.V~**

After moment of waiting the window opened and my younger sister came into view. Her long black hair was tangled and messy like my dark brown and her face was dirty. We had the same blue-grey eyes but her's had turned uncaring and emotionless over the six years we have been living at the Sunny RoadSide Orphanage.

"Ashlen, what are you doing out there? You are going to get punished." Evangeline whispered in a worried tone. I looked up at my younger sister and looked as serious as I could be.

"Evangeline, I found a box of puppies. Help me get them in the room." I. whispered back and lifted the box to allow my sister to have a better view of them. Evangeline's eyes widened and she suddenly reached down as if to grab them.

"We have to be very careful that we are not caught with them. Who knows what the workers are going to do with them." Evangeline whispered as I placed the box on the ground to life one of the puppies to her. My sister took the puppy from me and placed it on what I guessed was her bed before coming back outside for another.

One by one I handed her the six other puppies, until they were all inside. Once I was done, I placed the cardboard box upside down against the wall and stepped on it. Luckily I was light enough to keep the box from collapsing on itself -being deprived of food helped me stay light- and Evangeline helped me inside the room by grabbing my arm pulling me in.

"I know that, Evangeline, but I can't just leave them outside. Even _we_ have four walls and a roof to depend on warmth." I pointed out as I fell stomach first on the bed. Unlike what most little sisters would do, mine didn't laugh or giggle at me when I fell; she just closed the window above the bed.

I sighed and used my arms to push myself off my stomach and I came face to face with the green eyed puppy. He was whimpering and pushing up on my chin with his little head. If I didn't know any better I'd think he was trying to help me up and was concerned if was hurt or not. I pushed myself up a bit more so I was able to pat his head.

"I'm fine, little guy. Falling on my stomach is a blessing compared to what happens here." I told him as I scratched him behind his ear. The green eyed dog sat and wagged his tail happily as I pushed myself so I could sit leg crossed on my bed in the room I shared with my sister.

We used to share with two other girls, as most rooms are meant four kids at a time. Yet the other two girls luckily got adopted and it was a rare sight since most people don't want to adopt thirteen year olds. I was happy for those girls but I was also jealous. After six years in this dump my sister and I were pretty much used to things but it didn't mean we liked them; we wanted to leave desperately.

"Ashlen, how are we going to feed them? _We _barely get enough food as it is." Evangeline pointed out and I looked to see she had the light brown puppy in her lap. I sighed and nodded and reached over to give the male orange puppy some love.

"I know that, Evangeline, but tomorrow is an adaption day. The workers will be forced to feed us well. We will be allowed to eat as much as we want so it will be easy to sneak them some of that food. It's not like we are going to get adopted anyways." I sighed and pulled my hand away from the puppy, which I noticed was staring at me. The odd thing about it was he was being really quiet; all of them were being quiet actually.

"We've been hear for six long years and no one has ever come to adopt us. Most people don't want to adopt anyone over ten years old." I smiled sadly as I told the puppies, even if they didn't understand us. The blue eyed blond surprised me by jumping right into my lap and yipping at me while his tail thumped against my leg repeatedly.

"Well, someone's friendly." Evangeline stated and I chuckled while the puppy pawed at my chest. He clearly wanted my attention so I scratched behind his ear.

"You know we should tell them some rules if they want to stay. It's only for all of our safety." I said as I started to rub the pup's chest. He whimpered happily and rolled onto his back so I began rubbing his stomach.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Well I'd say the main rule is to keep them as quiet as they can; we don't want the workers or other kids to hear them. The others would just love to rat us out for reward." Evangeline said and I looked at her to notice a glare in her eyes. I frowned and shivered in the memory.

Evangeline and I once tried escaping the orphanage and would have gotten away with it if it weren't for two of the other kids, a older girl and a young boy. They told the workers what we were doing and they got soft beds with heavy blankets while we got a bad beating. That was four years ago and we never tried running away since.

"Right and the second rule should be to stay in this room at all times. We can't trust anyone to know about them for the very same reason they should keep quiet." I added and lazily laid back on the bed. I felt a sudden weight on my stomach and sides. Lifting my head I saw a few of the puppies had come to cuddle with me. I chuckled and reached over to pet green eyes again.

For a moment the pups had yipped and barked to one another, quietly I must add to my relief. The odd thing about their barking was that it wasn't all at once. One would bark and another would reply with more barking. It also seemed strange but it was the wined colored eyed puppy seemed to be the one to always reply to the other dogs. I just shook that thought away as I took my hand away from the blond puppy.

"Right. That's all I can think of for rules; besides not expecting a big meal every day. We might actually have to risk stealing the workers' food to keep the pups healthy, Ashlen." My sister stated and I lifted my head to see her frowning, which made me frown. She loved dogs and I didn't want her to go through the pain if these pups died of starvation.

"Right. Lets just get some sleep now. We are allowed to sleep in a bit longer tomorrow and maybe we can get some breakfast to bring to the dogs." I told my sister as I picked the dog off my chest and placed it back on the bed. Now that I could stand, I stood up and walked over to my own bed, smiling when I noticed three of the puppies were following me.

Both of the blond puppies and the male orange pup had followed me back to my bed. After sitting down I helped the puppies on the bed as they were to young to jump that high. The lighter brown puppy and the female orange puppy stayed with my little sister while the other two went to one of the empty beds... and don't ask me how they jumped that high since I have no idea how.

"Good night, Evangeline, good night puppies." I said as I pulled myself under my thin blanket and laid my head on the pillow -which softened over the years of being used-. I smiled as the blue eyed puppy snuggled up to my chest, the green eyed slept snuggled to my stomach and the orange pup snuggled against my legs.

"Good night, Ashlen. Good night pups." I heard Evangeline's reply and I smiled. I really felt like our lives were going to change now that we had the puppies.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) <strong>Yeah, that's Rima and the long Floppy ears relate to her pigtails if you didn't catch on

Please review if you read this :}


	3. Adoption Day part 1

How they speak

_Italic: The vampires talking while in third person with humans around_

Normal: Normal talking

* * *

><p><strong><em>~Evangeline's P.O.V ~<em>**

Something was different about this morning than from all the others. I could sense that something was off about today than every other twenty-two hundred **(1)** mornings I had woken up in this bed. I didn't know the reason to this feeling until I felt a weird weight next to me on my bed. When I lifted my head to look I noticed two small puppies snuggled close to my stomach, sleeping.

I had almost forgotten that my older sister had appeared outside the room last night with a box of puppies. Even though I knew of the trouble we'd get in if we were ever caught with puppies in our room, I helped Ashlen bring in each puppy before I helped her in through the window. Besides I knew neither of us had the heart to just leave them outside. They'd would ether freeze in the night as they were too young and their fur wasn't thick enough or the workers would have found them. Knowing how the workers treat us one only wonders what they'd do to the puppies.

The two puppies that had stayed on my bed last night was an orange female with long floppy years and a light brown puppy with shaggy like fur. The two blond puppies had followed my sister back to her own bed, as well as the orange male puppy. The other two of the seven puppies had gone over to sleep on Tina's old bed. I'll admit it impressed me how those two small puppies were able to jump that high without any problems.

Yawning, I sat up in my bed which, unfortunately, woke up the puppies that had been sleeping near my stomach when the blanket moved. I found myself smiling as the two dogs seemed to look up at me questioningly. I felt like it had been years since I last smiled, which it has been. Here at Sunny Roadside Orphanage the only reason to smile was if you were being adopted. Yet I have always loved puppies and this is the first time in six years and ten days that I actually get to pet one again.

"Sorry if I woke you but I need to get up if I want to actually get some breakfast. Thank god that for adoption day." I mumbled to the two pups, sighing in relief and allowing myself to smile a little more. OK, I guess adoption day was only one reason for most kids to smile.

Unlike most other orphanages, adoption day only happened once a month. Don't ask why, the only response we get is a shut up and a slap in the face. Although, on adoption day, the workers are forced to be nice to us kids. That meant we'd get a three coarse meal, seconds on any of those meals, snacks and drinks of our choice. We were also given nicer clothes to wear for days like this.

If the people coming to adopt us orphans found out about the bad abuse no doubt the cops would be involved while Ashlen and I would probably have a place we could call home. People may also wonder why the adopted children don't tell the cops what happened while at the orphanage. Well that's because the workers threatened to come to their homes to kill them and their families in their sleep. There is also a rumour that some cops already knew but they were in on it.

Anyways since it was an adoption day it would be easier to feed our new pets. It's not like Ashlen and I are going to get adopted today so we can just spend the whole day inside our room. It's very rare when children over ten years old get adopted and I am already twelve while my sister would be fourteen next month.

I picked up the two puppies in my arms while I kicked off the blanket. Once I had my legs dangling over the edge of my bed, I put the pups back on my bed so they could sleep if they wished to. I then made my way over to the bed my sister slept in and noticed how the puppies were sleeping.

The shaggy blond puppy had snuggled up to my sister's arms, his front paws were curled around Ashlen as if he were the one cuddling her. The other blond puppy seemed to have climbed on top of her at some time of the night and was sleeping on the side of her stomach. That pup had really good balance. The last puppy, the orange male, was sleeping in-between Ashlen's legs while his upper body was resting on top of her left leg. It was all rather cute and I felt sorry that I had to wake them up. Well, I have to wake up Ashlen but that'd get the pups to wake up as well.

"Ashlen, wake up! It's adoption day today. We actually get to eat and wear clean clothes today." I said as I shook the shoulders of my older sister. Ashlen groaned and shifted a bit, causing the blond puppy to fall off her side with a yip.

**_~Third Person P.O.V~_**

_"What's going on?" _Takuma cried out as his puppy body flopped back on the bed; he never even remembered when he crawled on the girl's side. The shout woke every other vampire that had stayed sleeping.

_"Ichijo, do you have a death wish?" _Hanabusa growled as he pulled his front paws away from the girl's arm. **(2) **Takuma just shook his body, recovering from his fall while Akatsuki jumped away from the girl's legs to join the blond vampire pup.

_"I'd think it'd be wise not to wake Hanabusa early in the morning, Ichijo. You should have remembered from the last time that it isn't a smart idea. _**(3)**_" _Akatsuki advised while he sat beside Takuma and watched his grumpy cousin. The human girl was looking at him and began patting his head.

"Sorry for waking you up. You can go back to sleep if you want; I'm going to get breakfast with my sister. We'll make sure to bring some back for you guys." Ashlen told the pups on her bed as she stood up. The vampire pups watched as the girl and her younger sister walked to a door to the side of the room and disappeared through to the other side.

"What do we do now, Kaname-Sama?" Ruka asked once the seven of them were alone. Kaname continued to look at the door the two humans disappeared through before he turned his furry head to the lower classed vampire pups.

"We have no choice but to rely and trust that these two humans will take care of us. We are practically defenceless in these bodies. We can't use our powers and I don't even think our fangs will be much of help. I don't know how long this spell will last but I want everyone to remain as normal dogs until the time being." Kaname instructed as he jumped from the bed, unharmed, and rejoined Takuma, Akatsuki and Hanabusa on that bed. Well that was one power the vampires still had; their strength and speed as normal dogs their size wouldn't be able to do that so easily.

"Kaname, what are we going to do about our blood lust? You said it yourself; we don't know when the spell will wear off." Takuma asked the question everyone else was thinking. Kaname frowned only the way a dog could, before looking serious to everyone.

"We control it to the best of our abilities. For now we will have to survive on the food the human children give us. Since the spell affected our clothing that means, when we return to normal form, whatever we had in our pockets should return as well. Does everyone have their blood tablets on them?" Kaname asked as he eyed every one of the vampire dogs. They all seemed to glance at each other as if _they'd _know the answer before they all looked back at the Pureblood dog.

"I had filled up my case an hour before I was turned into a puppy. I'll be fine." Takuma said with a proud smile, wagging his puppy tail. Kaname nodded in approval before he turned his gaze to the element cousins.

"I still have a few dozen. I should be fine for a while." Akatsuki said as he laid himself on his stomach; which he found oddly comfortable now that he had a dog's body. Hanabusa copied his cousin's actions but placed his head on his front paws.

"I don't know how much I have left. I have around ten, maybe a dozen left." Hanabusa mumbled as he allowed himself to fall back to sleep. Ruka scoffed at the immature vampire before looking at Kaname with hidden adoration.

"I also have a full case, Kaname-Sama. So I will be fine." Ruka said with slow wags of her tail. Anyone in the room could tell that she was trying to suck up but they choose to ignore her.

"Rima and I have been sharing. We have a little more than a dozen left." Senri answered in his normal dulled voice. Kaname sighed in disappointment to all of the answers.

Even though he knew it was good to have what blood tablets they had on them, Kaname knew that the tablets wouldn't last forever. He didn't want to be stuck in this dimension where vampires didn't exist where, in result, the blood tablets didn't exist. He didn't like harming humans and had no desire to drink from them. The last time Kaname actually remembered drinking from humans was soon after his parents were killed but he still kept them alive; by turning them into Level-D vampires.

He knew that, depending on how long the spell was going to last, the others were probably going to lose to their blood lust before they turned back. The thing that bothered him most about that was that he had no idea how the humans were going to react. They could be tossed outside with no food nor shelter. The Pureblood pup knew that they needed to convince the two human girls they were normal puppies and if that ment acting like immature idiots than so be it.

**_~Ashlen's P.O.V~_**

I was basically drooling pools amount of drool when I saw the amount of food in the dining hall. Each table was coated ceiling high with something different. The hall was already filled with orphans, adults that were looking for children to adopt and some of the workers. Even with all this people there was still enough food to last days.

"Oh god. God praise adoption day." I mumbled under my breath so only my younger sister would be able to hear.

"I'll see you back at the room." Evangeline mumbled as she walked away to the table filled with breakfast meats. I smirked as I walked over to get myself a tray and three plates.

I filled one plate high with chewy bacon, slices of ham and sausage. I filled another plate with eggs, hash-browns with salt and ketchup and four slices of buttered toast. With my last plate I piled it high with steamy pancakes coated with thick syrup. I didn't give a crap if the adults thought I ate like a pig of jokingly commented how we are starved –as they wouldn't believe that we really _are _starved- Any punishment from the workers would be worth an aching, full stomach.

The next table I went to was where all the drinks were being kept. I grabbed myself three styrofoam cups from the huge stack at the end of the table and moved on to get myself my drinks. I poured myself some two percent milk, some apple juice and water in the last one. I planned on giving the water to the dogs, using the bowl I had taken, and even what I don't drink of the milk. The apple juice was mine and mine alone.

Once I had all that I wanted I made my way back to the room I shared with my sister. Of course I got a few adults staring at me, probably wondering why I had so much food on my tray, but I just ignored them. If they could only eat like pigs once a month they'd so the very same thing. Like I said before, if the adults made comments on how they were starving us it would be worth any punishment the workers would give me for being so obvious.

When I walked into the room I noticed that Evangeline was already sitting on her bed, her food filled tray by her side. It looked like she had just finished off her cereal as she was putting the bowl that contained left over milk on the ground for the puppies. The two puppies that had slept on Evangeline's bed basically attacked the bowl the second it was put down.

"Wow. I wonder when the pups had their last meal." I commented as I sat myself on my bed. The shaggy blond pup was sleeping on my pillow so I placed the tray beside the both of us.

"It must have been a long time if they are eating like this." My little sister agreed with me as she gave the two pups some of her sausages. I smiled and reached for my meat plate, only to notice that there were some things missing.

It only took me a moment to realize that the blond pup –we really needed to name these guys- had woken up and had been the one to steal some of my ham. I didn't mind too much; I was going to give the pups my ham anyways and at least he didn't steal my bacon. I loved bacon and when our parents were still alive we used to have it for every breakfast. Now I only get it once a month.

**_~Third Person P.O.V~_**

_"Hanabusa, you shouldn't have just taken those without permission." _Akatsuki scolded his cousin with a disappointed frown. The other vampire lifted his head from the ham and licked his lips.

_"She was going to give it to me anyways. Besides, we are supposed to act like normal puppies. A normal puppy would have stolen anything meat if it was right in front of them." _Hanabusa said with a smug smile on his doggy face while his tail wagged happily. Akatsuki stared at his cousin for a moment in thought before he sighed.

He knew that Hanabusa was right. They'd all have to act like normal puppies, no matter how much it would annoy him. Akatsuki had always been one of the more mature one out of the group of vampires. Actually, compared to his cousin, _everyone _was a lot more mature; even Takuma **(4)**. Pushing his annoyance to the back of his mind, Akatsuki jumped up on Ashlen's bed and stood on her leg. Feeling like he lost all of his dignity, the one fire using vampire starting to bark and whimper.

"Hello there. You want some food, don't you?" Ashlen looked down at the pup with a pancake stained face. Cursing himself, Akatsuki leaned up and began to lick off the chunks of pancake that missed the girl's mouth.

'Hmmm, it's been a while since I've eaten pancake, but off a girl's face? This is plan embarrassing.' Akatsuki thought to himself while he felt himself get picked up. Ashlen chuckled and placed the pup by her side.

"No need to eat the crumbs off my face. Here." Ashlen told as she picked up a ham slice as she held it out to the puppy. Akatsuki quickly took it between his teeth before he jumped down from the bed and rejoined his cousin on the ground.

"I've been thinking, we should name these puppies. We can't just keep calling them by their eye or fur color." Evangeline said as she placed a plate of sliced up sausage, ham and ripped up bacon on the ground. Ruka, Kaname and Takuma began tearing into that meat hungrily.

Like Akatsuki, Kaname had to hide his embarrassment and felt like he was losing his dignity. He would _never _act this way in his life, not even as a small child. As a pureblood he was taught proper maters so he disliked having to act like a childish dog and eat like it was his first meal. He was hoping that the spell would last no longer than a week. He didn't think he could handle pretending to be a normal dog for very long; for sure _someone _was going to blow their cover.

"I agree. I think naming them will be the most fun we've ever had in this place." Ashlen said as she finished up her plate of eggs and hash-browns. She placed the plate on the ground so the dogs could eat up the scraps that remained.

"I think these two should be Bloodlash and Tangelo." The twelve year old girl said as she lifted Senri and then Rima onto her bed. Every vampire dog, and Ashlen, looked at the child in confusion; before Ashlen started to chuckle.

"Bloodlash and Tangelo? You were always bad with naming animals, Evangeline. At least they aren't both named after food." Ashlen said with a laugh, causing Evangeline to glare at her older sister.

"Oh shut up, like you are any better." The young goth girl snapped while rolling her eyes. Ashlen only sighed as she rolled her own eyes as she picked up Akatsuki and Hananbusa.

"This blond one has cute blue eyes. His name will be Ocean and this handsome orange one will be known as Phoenix." Ashlen smiled as she scratched Hanabusa, now renamed Ocean, behind his ear while her other hand gently rubbed Akatsuki on top of his head. The two vampires only stared at her while Evangeline rolled her eyes.

_"Well at least Phoenix is a much better name than Wild." _Akatsuki convinced himself while he wagged his tail to convince the human girl he liked it. Ashlen chuckled and gave him one of her remaining pieces of bacon.

_"Even as a dog I can make the girl's fall in love with me." _Hanabusa laughed and wagged his tail happily while licking up at the girl's face. Ashlen laughed as she gently pulled the dog away.

"Calm down little guy. Don't slobber all over my face." Ashlen smiled while she placed the pup back on the ground. Hanabusa pouted but it was paid little attention to as the two human girls moved to some of the others.

"This blond one will be Greeni since I can't think of anything better. This female will be Brownie for the same reason as Greeni." Evangeline mumbled as she pointed to both Takuma and Ruka. Takuma sweat dropped while Ruka snarled.

"_Well I guess I could had been named something worse. You have to remember this girl doesn't seem very old. The other girl is obviously the older one." _Takuma said with a soft doggy smile. He felt like he could live with his doggy name for a while; it just gave him reason to tease the girl when they turned back... that is if their memory wasn't erased.

"_Really, _**_Brownie _**_is the best this child can think of? Oh, that is just great."_ Ruka snarled sarcastically while the two humans looked at her in confusion. Kaname, however, only walked over to the noble vampire dog to deal with it.

_"Ruka, behave yourself. We will all have to live with these dog names until we are able to turn back. Remember that we also have to act like normal puppies. I don't want **anyone **breaking this rule." _Kaname told before he began barking like the puppy he looked like. He already knew it would take a long time to get over the embarrassment; the only upside to this was Zero Kiryu wasn't there to make it worse.

"I think this one should be named Demon. I don't know why but he seems different from the other six." Ashlen said as she gave Kaname's puppy head a couple light pats. Hanabusa snickered while Senri rolled his eyes.

_"She has no idea just how right she is about that." _Senri mumbled under his breath. Evangeline gave a small rare smile while she pat the pup she dubbed as BloodLash on his head. Senri, having been ordered to act like a normal puppy, attacked the young girl's fingers in kisses.

"Well I am done with my breakfast. Do you want to go see who's getting lucky?" Ashlen asked as she placed her left over scraps for the dogs. Evangeline nodded as she stood up with her sister.

"Yeah, let's go see who gets to leave this place. You pups will have to stay in here. We'll come back with some water a little later. Be as quiet as you can; remember you can't let the others hear you." Evangeline reminded before both she and her older sister left the pups all alone in the room.

_"Well does anyone have any idea what to do to pass the time?" _Takuma asked after a short silence. No one really responded while Hanabusa and Akatsuki jumped back onto Ashlen's bed.

"I don't know about all of you but we are going back to sleep. It's still too damned early and the sun is starting to piss me off." Hanabusa grumbled, allowing his grumpy nature to show now that the girls were gone. While both he and Akatsuki pushed themselves under the blanket the others glanced at each other, shrugged, and copied what the element cousins were doing.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) <strong>that's six years and two weeks

**(2 and 3) **Don't forget that Hanabusa is cranky when he is woken up in the morning and He told Takuma to _be like the vampires in the mange and turn to dust in the sunlight._

**(4) **From info I gathered from the VK DS game Takuma is immature in the sense he likes to tease

**(Bonus) **The names Bloodlash, Brownie, Greeni and Tangelo were picked out by the OC of Evangeline. The other three I thought of

I'm sorry if you don't like the ending; I was kind of suck on HOW to end it. I hope you like it Please review if you read this :}


	4. Adoption Day part 2

How they speak

_Italic: The vampires talking while in third person with humans around_

Normal: Normal talking

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Evangeline's P.O.V~ <strong>_

"Ah, how cute."

"I want this little boy"

"His cheeks are so pinch-able!"

"Come on Suzy, come to your new home."

"Well at least that's four lucky kids." Ashlen mumbled as we stood in the font hall. I only stared as adults took the little kids outside the orphanage.

"Yeah, I know, but we aren't ever going to get adopted. I don't know why we need to care." I mumbled darkly and deadpanned. I don't think anyone but my sister knew just how jealous I was of the younger kids; they get to leave while I have to stay.

"Oh I want this one! George let's adopted him!"

"There goes another one. Yippie." I sighed in sarcasm. "Well, at least we get lots of food on adoption days." I said and rubbed my only slightly bigger stomach. I noticed my sister was also rubbing her stomach.

"I'm not too focused on food at the moment. I am still satisfied with my breakfast. I'm just happy that some kids get to leave this hellhole." She grunted with a biter look on her face. I knew she was jealous like me but I think she may take it a bit better than I do.

"Still, food is the only good thing for us these days." I grumbled and walked over to the staircase. I sat down on the third step and rested my head on my left hand.

"Yeah, I know, especially now that we have those seven little guests that we have to worry about." Ashlen agreed with me as she sat a step higher than me. I nodded in agreement and took up time counting how many kids actually got to leave.

In the last two hours there seven little kids and two teenagers that had gotten adopted. If you include the five other little kids that just got adopted that would be twelve kids. What really got on my nerves was that two kids older than me had gotten adopted but that also gave me a spark of hope. Maybe today was the day Ashlen and I get out of this death trap.

_**~Ashlen's P.O.V~**_

"What _seven little guests_?" A female voice startled me. I turned my head to see one of the female workers standing beside the staircase and staring at us.

She was wearing the Sunny Roadside Orphanage uniform; a gold and white shirt with a smiling sun on the left of her shirt. On the sun was the name of the worker; Janet Miller. Her uniform pants were white while a gold strip down each side. Her green eyes were narrowed at Evangeline and me, as if she was threatening us.

"I just mean the seven new children that will be coming to replace the adopted kids." I lied calmly. Janet's eyes narrowed thinner and someone looked even more threatening.

Normally after adoption day we get a few new kids brought to the orphanage. Sometimes it is only a couple like two kids or sometimes there will be as much as ten, twelve new kids. Yet I could tell by the look Janet was giving me that she did not believe me. Luckily she can't do anything about it since it would cause too much unwanted attention.

"Somehow I don't believe you but I will let you off since it is adoption day." Janet said before she turned around and walked off. I only smirked and looked at my younger sister.

"I think she meant _I wont make a commotion since I don't want to risk the cops coming_." I said in a whisper. Evangeline smirked right back at me.

"That's true. Those bitches can't hurt us now." She whispered back. We dared not speak of this out loud as we did not want to risk another beating.

"Well at least not today." I added in a low mumble. No doubt that, when every adult was gone, we were going to get a beating that might leave us half dead.

I sighed and leaned back on the step, placing my arms behind me to give myself some support. Even though this was our one day to do whatever we want, I was as bored as hell. There was a bunch of things that I could do but I just didn't want to. I was more relaxed inside with my sister than playing outside with the others. Yeah, bored but relaxed.

"Oh dear. You poor children are as thin as sticks! Are you eating enough?"

I turned my head to the side once again to see a old, wrinkled woman standing to the side of the staircase. She look like one of those typical old ladies that you'd see on T.V or read about in books. She had her long gray hair in a tight bun, secured with two knitting needles. Her soft brown eyes held a soft of wisdom that told people around her she had been around to see many things. She was wearing a gray like dress with a pink like scarf around her shoulders, or at least I think it was a scarf. In her right hand she held a small blue purse and in the other a brown walking cane.

"Hello. I'm Evangeline and this is my older sister Ashlen. What's your name?" My sister asked in a civil way. If we wanted to get adopted we needed to be as polite as possible.

"Well, such a kind little girl you are. My name is Lilly Dotson." The old lady said with a smile. The wrinkles at the corners of her mouth twisted upward with the smile which made me wonder how old she exactly was.

"Did you want help with anything, ma'dam?" I asked in kind tone. The old lady smiled but her soft brown eyes looked as if she was scolding us.

"Well I believe I mentioned how thin you are and asked if you are eating alright. Are you going to answer me?" the woman asked in a stern voice. I blinked twice before looking at my sister.

I could instantly tell that this lady was the type of that believed that children should only speak when spoken to and answer any question given to them. Even though I wanted to get out of this hellhole I didn't want to end up with that kind of person. I doubted it wouldn't be much better than it was here. I wanted to be treated as a daughter, not a servant girl.

"Mrs. Dotson, I understand that you want to know, and I would love to tell you, but it would get us in a lot of trouble." Evangeline responded after a moment of looking at each other. The woman blinked her brown eyes as they took on a confused look.

"What kind of trouble?" Lilly Dotson asked, concern layered in her voice. I took a quick look at my younger sister to see what she would do.

To my horror, Evangeline stood up and turned her back to Mrs. Dotson. People may wonder why I was so scared that Evangeline was doing this. Well let's put it this way; if my sister was going to do what I was praying that she _wouldn't_ do, we'd get a beating worse than the one we got when we tried to run away.

**~Third Person P.O.V~**

"This kind of trouble." Evangeline said as she lifted her shirt, her back covered with cuts, scars and bruises. While the old lady looked at Evangeline in shock Ashlen hung her had and sighed.

"Oh my god. Oh, you poor thing." Lilly Dotson said as she covered her mouth as if trying to hide her shock. Nether Evangeline, Ashlen or Mrs. Dotson noticed that a man was walking up behind the old lady.

"Those some nasty cuts, aren't they? Although that should teach her to stop playing on the roof ." The man, who happened to be another worker of the orphanage, said. Evangeline quickly pulled her shirt back down as the three of them turned to look at the man.

'Damn it.' Ashlen cursed to herself as she hid her fear. Evangeline, on the other hand, glared before quickly changing it into a sweet smile.

"Yes sir, I have learned my lesson. I won't play up there ever again." Evangeline said in her fake sweet tone. The worker, who had the name John Smith on his sun, narrowed his eyes at her.

"What's your name again?" the man asked in curiously. Knowing the reason why the man was asking, Evangeline had to act quickly.  
>"Jessica Williams." She lied. She and Ashlen was lucky that ninety percent of the Sunny Roadside Orphanage didn't know their names.<p>

John stared at Evangeline for a moment before he turned around and walked away. Lilly Dotson had been about to call out to the man to tell him Evangeline lied about her name but curiosity stopped her. She wanted to know what this girl had to say. Even she knew that not all of the marks on Evangeline's back came from falling off a roof. When the man was out of sight, Evangeline sighed and looked back at the old woman.

"Now that was a close one. Ma'dam, I didn't get those from falling off a roof. They beat us here.: Evangeline admitted and Ashlen face-palmed behind her. She'd think that after six years her sister wouldn't tell the secret.

"Oh, you poor dears." Lilly tsked to herself as she began to hobble off. When she was gone, Ashlen looked at her sister in disappointment.

"It kinds of makes me nervous that you told her the truth, Evangeline." Ashlen said with a frown. Evangeline looked at her sister with dull eyes.

"I just thought that someone should to know by now. Besides if we told her, maybe she would adopt us." Evangeline explained her reason for doing so. Ashlen sighed deeply as the two girls tried to spot the old lady.

"I can understand you reason Evangeline but what if she doesn't adopt us? Besides she seems to be the type that believes kids should _speak when spoken to_. Also I think she may be too old to take care of two teenagers. Not to mention all the trouble we are going to get into." Ashlen mumbled as she put a hand through her brushed hair; both she and Evangeline had stopped in the bathrooms to brush their hair before going for breakfast.

Evangeline didn't reply this time, she just kept her eye out for the old lady that now knew her secret. After a moment the two sister spotted the old lady talking to one of the male workers of the orphanage. The two sisters didn't need to think twice to know what Lilly Dotson was talking about; it was even more obvious when the old lady pointed at them.

"Shit." Ashlen whispered as she stood up. Evangeline stood up with her and the both of them walked off the staircase.

"OK if anyone asks, I'm Jessica Williams and you're Katie Williams. They live across the hall." Evangeline said, now knowing they were clearly trouble. Ashlen nodded in agreement as she stood by her sister.

It seemed cruel to blame someone else but the William sisters weren't the nicest in the orphanage. Katie was about the same age as Ashlen and Jessica was the same age as Evangeline. The William sisters one of the meanest pairs of girls in the whole orphanage. They once ratted one a three year old boy for being out of his room past his bed time when he was just looking for some help. Another time they told on their roommate for snoring too loud and just a week ago they told the workers that a five year old girl took a five minute break from cleaning. So Ashlen and Evangeline didn't feel bad for blaming pretending to be them.

"I have no problem with that. Want to back to the room?" Ashlen asked. Evangeline shook her head as she watched the old lady hobble her way back to them.

"In a second. I want to see what the old lady is going to do. She's coming back over here." Evangeline held up a hand to single her sister to wait. Lilly Dotson got closer and the girls made out a disappoint frown on her wrinkled face.

"I am very disappointed in you young lady. Little girls like yourself shouldn't tell such wild stories." The old lady tsked scoldingly as she walked past the two girls. Ashlen and Evangeline looked at each other before hanging their heads.

"We are _so _getting a beating tonight." Ashlen grumbled with a deep sigh. Evangeline also sighed but lifted her head to look at the worker man Mrs. Dotson had been talking to.

"Damn, I think I might go emo." She complained and made eye contact with the glaring worker. Since Evangeline knew she'd get a beating anyways, she stuck her tongue out at the man before she and Ashlen turned their backs on him.

"You already are emo." Evangeline mumbled while she and Ashlen made their way back to their room. Ashlen looked at her younger sister with a slight smirk.

"You already _are _emo." Ashlen pointed out and Evangeline rolled her eyes.

"I'm goth, not emo." Evangeline corrected her older sister. Who says the older you are the smarter?

"What's the difference?" Ashlen asked with a raised eyebrow. She and Evangeline walked down the east corridor to the bedrooms.

"I don't cut myself." Evangeline told as she opened the door to the bedroom. Walking in, Ashlen closed the door behind them to give them their privacy.

"Ah." Ashlen nodded in understanding. She walked over to her bed, carefully stepping over the plate that was left for the puppies.

"You know, I think I may have a bath tonight. It will be a while before we can get another one." Ashlen said as she smelt her arm. It smelt like dust, dirt and must from the damp air.

"So true. I'm covered in shit... well not real shit, but grime." Evangeline sweat dropped and looked down at herself in disgust. Ashlen smirked as she scooted back on her bed so she could sit leg crossed.

"Perhaps we can sneak the puppies in the bathroom. I think they'd like a bath as well." Ashlen smiled. A second later she realized she hadn't seen one puppy since she and Evangeline came back into the room.

"Hey, where are the puppies anyways?" she asked while scanning the room. Soon her eyes landed on two small lumps under her blanket.

"Oh, here's two of them." Ashlen announced as Evangeline got off of her bed. She sat on her knees to look under her bed.

"Here's three more." Evangeline announced and moved out of the way to let Ashlen see the three puppies. Under the bed was Bloodlash/Senri, Tangelo/Rima and Greeni/Takuma.

Standing back up, both girls began to glance around the room for the remaining two puppies. After a moment Ashlen and Evangeline spotted that last two balls of fur coming from Tina's old bed. Now finished with their little quest Ashlen and Evangeline went back to their own beds. Although Evangeline reached under her bed to grab Senri before she sat back on her own bed.

"You really seem to like Bloodlash." Ashlen smiled at her sister as Evangeline placed the puppy in her lap. Evangeline smiled back at her sister as she rubbed the vampire pup's head.

By this time Senri and the others were waking up. Rima and Takuma had crawled out from under Evangeline's bed and jumped up to rejoin Senri. Hanabusa and Akatsuki pushed their way out of the blanket while Kaname and Ruka stayed where they were. Kaname found no reason to leave his spot and Ruka wanted to remain loyal to leave Kaname's side.

"I like Bloodlash the best." Evangeline said with a grin. At the mention of his dog name, Senri looked up at the human that had him while she scratched his chin.

"Well I like the blond pups and Phoenix the best. They are very friendly and Greeni tried helping me when I fell the other day. I also like how they are being quiet and I hope they stay that way." Ashlen said and smiled as Ocean/Hanabusa climbed into her lap. Ashlen began stroking Hanabusa's back as he just laid in the girl's lap, clearly still sleepy.

"Well, besides Bloodlash, I also like Greeni." Evangeline smiled as she pulled Takuma in her lap so he would sit beside Senri. Takuma just got himself comfortable as he continued to listen to the two humans talk.

Besides Takuma every other vampire pup were slowly falling asleep, or at least they tried to. With the two humans talking it was hard drain out the sounds. Some of the vampires kept drifting in and out of sleep whenever there was a pause. Yet after a while they knew that, unless the humans left the room again, they would have to suck it up and stay awake.

"These puppies sure are sleepy little guys." Ashlen said with a chuckle while she continue to stroke Hanabusa. The blond vampire pup only thumped his tail in delight as he relaxed in the girl's legs.

"Yeah they do. They sleep all day like vampires." Evangeline said with a chuckle while smiling at the two puppies in her lap. While Ashlen looked at her sister in confusion the pups kept their cool to the mention of vampires; they did not yet have a reason for losing their cool or cover.

"Why do you mention vampires? Plenty of animals nap in the day." Ashlen pointed out. Hanabusa grunted in Ashlen's lap and shifted his position.

"_I doubt we will get much sleep. It's the one set back about living with humans" _Hanabusa grumbled with a doggy yawn. Akatsuki stretched his dog body as he looked at his cousin.

"_It wont last forever, Hanabusa. It wont kill us to stay up during the day; we **can **always sleep at night if we have to." _Akatsuki said with his own yawn. Ashlen chuckled at him and racked her fingers down his back.

"Aw, what a sleepy guy you are." Ashlen laughed softly. No where near the mood to be flirty, Hanabusa kept his spot in Ashlen's legs and continued to be pat.

"I mention vampires because that's what it reminds me of. Also, remember that I'm goth. Besides even before we came to the orphanage, I've wanted to meet one." Evangeline said in a dreamy like tone. Ashlen frowned and moved her hands behind her so she could lean without falling.

"Why would you want to met a vampire? There are so many stories about them that how do we know what is fake and what true? They could really look like mutated bats for all we know." Ashlen pointed out with a slight shrug. One Tina's bed Ruka shook her body as if she were wet.

"_I would kill myself if I looked like that." _The female vampire pup scoffed as her body shook in the mirror thought of the idea. Hanabusa yawned again before smirking.

"_I don't get girls to fall in love with me by looking like a mutated bat" _He said with a humorous chuckle. The other vampire dogs only rolled their eyes as the humans continued with their conversation.

"I don't know. I just think they are the chiz **(1)** and I don't give that title out to just anything." Evangeline said with a shrug. While Ashlen was chuckling the vampires looked confused.

"_What is chiz?" _Takuma asked with a low bark.

"_It's a substitute bad word." _Kaname replied in a calm tone. Akatsuki shook his head in disagreement.

"_Actually I think it may be a good thing. At least in the way she said it." _Akatsuki argued calmly. To him being called chiz sounded like a good thing but, who knows, he could be wrong.

"_Ether if it is good or bad I don't think we'd have to worry to much about reviling our true selves to them." _Senri said in a bored tone. He just continued to lay in Evangeline's legs and attempted to fall back to sleep when possible.

"You know the pups are starting to get really loud. I hope no one can hear them." Ashlen sighed as she pushed herself upright again. Now better balanced Ashlen began to stroke Hanabusa again.

"Well maybe they want to go outside." Evangeline suggested as she looked down at her own two puppies. Ashlen shook her head as Hanabusa tried to hide his face between her legs.

"I don't think so. Ocean seems bothered by the sun." Ashlen mumbled as she watched the puppy try to cover his face. So to help him, Ashlen cast some shade by gently putting her arms over him.

"*cough* vampire *cough*" Evangeline fake coughed with a small smirk. Ruka glared at her from the other bed.

"_I don't like this human."_ Ruka growled but calmed down instantly so she wouldn't upset Kaname. The said Pureblood glanced at her.

"_Ruka, I doubt she is serious. This is just a human child. Leave her alone." _Kaname ordered calmly but in a strict tone. Ruka hung her head but nodded as Ashlen rolled her eyes.

"Yeah yeah. Ocean and the others are not vampires." She sighed. She felt the dog moving under her arms so she moved them to see the dog looking at her.  
><em>"Oh, aren't I?" <em>He asked with a smirk. Kaname turned his wine colored eyes on him.

"_Aido..."_ He trailed off threatening. He never had to use more than one word for the noble vampire to know he was in trouble.  
><em>"Sorry Kaname-Sama." <em>The noble quickly apologized and looked away. Ashlen and Evangeline looked at each other with frowns.

"Really, they should be more quiet. If it wasn't so noisy outside we would have been caught by now." Ashlen groaned as she covered the put a hand on her forehead. Evangeline nodded in agreement.

"I know, we are already going to get a beating. Or at least I am; you didn't do anything." Evangeline said glumly. Ashlen's eyes turned serious as the puppies once again seemed confused.

"Evangeline, that old lady probably mentioned me as well. So the _both_ of us are going to get into trouble." Ashlen frowned and stared down at the puppies. To her discomfort they had started barking again.

"_I wonder what they did that's so bad that it deserves a beating." _Akatsuki said curiously while he placed his chin on Ashlen's showing ankle. The others, who had been thinking the same thing, frowned in discomfort.

"_I do not know but I dislike this place every second I'm here. I can't believe the human adults would do something like this."_ Kaname tsked in disappointment. The others weren't too surprised by Kaname's softness; even as children they noticed his softness towards humans. **(2) **

"_I agree with Kaname. I don't understand why the adults would hurt the children likes this._" Takuma agreed with a bark. He would have nodded but Evangeline's hand was on his head at the time.

"_We don't even know how bad it really is. Besides those cuts on their faces and arms, which seem to be hidden, we haven't seen many other markings. Not to mention non of the adults have touched the girls since we have been here." _Senri spoke out what he had been thinking all day. All of the others looked at him as they thought of this for a moment.

"_Senri, when we first arrived here the two girls were in nothing but rags. They are filthy and have markings on their body. I can believe that they are badly abused." _Rima said in a soft yet dull tone. Senri sighed and rested his head on Evangeline's leg.

**~Ashlen's P.O.V~**

I can't believe my sister thought I'd let the workers beat her alone. Even if I_ wasn't_ involved I would I use every _vibe_ of my body to make sure that my sister is protected. I felt the Ocean shift in my legs again, as if he were trying to get comfortable. Yet I felt sorry for the little guy since I had to pull him off my legs.

"Come on, it's been a few hours. Lunch should be ready by now. I think the workers are putting on a bar ba q" I said as I pushed myself off the bed and left the two pups where they sat. I watched as Evangeline took the two pups off her legs as she stood up after me.

"First off, I don't want you to get hurt for my misbehaving. Second; yum! I love bar ba q." My sister said in a wave of happiness and made me laugh. I shoved my hands in my pockets and walked towards the door.

"You know that I'll do anything to protect you, Evangeline." I told her seriously with a soft smile. "Come on, lets go." I said with a nod towards the door. Evangeline nodded as her expression suddenly changed.

"I'm ready, I've got my goth persona on." She muttered darkly with that depressed look on her face. One of the pups whimpered but I let it slide as Evangeline and I walked out of the room.

"See you later, pups. Keep yourself hidden." I smiled back at the pups. I don't even know if they understood me, I just felt like I should say it.

"There they are!" A male voice shouted out of no where. Evangeline and I turned around to see two male workers standing down the hall and one had a clipboard.

"Oh shit." Evangeline cursed and I knew exactly one. The man with the clipboard happened to know our real names.

What was worse was that the man with the clipboard began to write something down. I _knew _he was writing down our names and I knew what that clipboard was. It was a names that the workers wrote down to remind them who needs a beating. So the moment the last adult was far enough away one of the workers would visit Evangeline and me.

"Well at least they can't hurt us until everyone is gone." I said, trying to look at the bright side of things. Beside me Evangeline was muttering cuss words while the two male workers were walking away.

"I just wish we could leave." Evangeline sighed and we continued our way to the mess hall. I sighed and hung my head.

"We already tried that; that was the worst beating we got ever since we've been here." I reminded my younger sister. I knew she just didn't mean running away but there is no chance of ever getting adopted; we've been here far too long.

"Yeah, I remember. Still I wish we something good would happen." She mumbled, crossing her arms over her chest. I smiled softly and nodded in agreement.

"So do I. Come on, lets go eat." I said happily and quickened my pace. I noticed a small smile come on Evangeline's face as she followed with a equal pace.

"I love food." Evangeline said dreamily. I couldn't help but laugh and the both of us ran the rest of the way to the mess hall.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) <strong>Chiz is a word StellaMarris

**(2) **There is one good thing I can say about Kaname (As I do not like him); he dislikes hurting humans, even in his past life.

**(other) **Damn, I for got to mention the cuts on their faces; well just say that they are hidden by their hair

I want to thank StellaMarris for helping me with this chapter. thank you so much :D


	5. Story on hold

I just want to apologize and say that these stories are on hold until I get out of my Harry Potter phase. For now, if you are a fan and haven't noticed, please read my Fenrir one shot and my story


	6. Bath time

I will be editing these chapters when I have time or am in the mood to edit

How they speak

_Italic: The vampires talking while in third person with humans around_

Normal: Normal talking

* * *

><p>After Evangeline and I filled up on our barbecue lunch we gave the puppies our scraps as we packed our bath bags. Throughout the whole orphanage the bathrooms were the only distant places in the whole building. There were ten bathrooms in the whole building; two being guest rooms for just toilet use, four bathrooms for us kids and four bathrooms for the workers.<p>

Two of the bathrooms for us orphans are for girls while the others were for boys. Each bathroom had a row of six stalls, six skins and three large bathtubs. The tubs were so big they were more like a mini pool or a large hot tub. Rooms like this were amazing in the Sunny Roadside Orphanage, considering how all the other rooms. The only reason we even had bathrooms like this was because... well I was never really told why. I think the building might have been a school before it turned into an orphanage.

While the workers usually only allowed us kids five minutes for a bath, today Evangeline and I would have a lot more time. Since it was adoption day the workers had no choice but to be nice to us. Sometimes the workers will even force some of the younger kids to take baths the day before adoption days. Those are the kids that are most likely to get adopted. Also, Evangeline and I weren't the only two to think of having bath's during adoption day and the workers couldn't really punish us for it.

To use with their baths every kid was given a bath bag, or more like a bath _shake_, to carry their bath things. The workers supplied us kids with one bar of soap, a small bottle of two in one shampoo and conditioner, toothbrush, toothpaste as well as one cloth and one towel; both of which are scratchy and uncomfortable. I had to learn the hard that you should make your shampoo and conditioner last as long as you can. Only after my third month in the orphanage I was out and, when I asked for a replacement, I got a beating so hard it took a month to heal.

"Are you ready, Evangeline?" I turned to my sister once I was all packed. My younger sister turned around, nodding and tossing her back pack over her shoulder.

"Yeah. What bathroom are we going to use? The upstairs or the downstairs." She asked while she sat on her bed. I sat on my own bed as I reached for Ocean and Phoenix.

"Downstairs. Even though the workers can't stop us, I still want to avoid them. Besides, I think we should take the puppies with us. It will be a while before we another chance to bathe them. Also no one will be using the downstairs bathroom since it is at the back of the building." I explained as I placed the two puppies in my bag. It was actually big enough to hold three or four of the puppies and my sister would carry the rest.

"Good idea." Evangeline told me as she placed Bloodlash, Tangelo and Greeni in her own bag. I smiled back in gratitude while I got the last two dogs and put them in my bag.

"Alright now, puppies, I am sorry if it is cramped in there but we have to keep you hidden. Please try to keep quite." I begged as I lifted the bag in my arms gently. The puppies whimpered in discomfort but luckily made no sound louder.

"Come on, lets go." Evangeline said as she stood up with her own bag of puppies. I nodded in agreement as I walked to the door.

Balancing the bag of puppies in one arm, I opened the door with my other. Before I took the first step out of the room I peeked my head outside the room to make sure no one was there. Normally the halls were empty but you never know when someone could come walking by. Luckily not one person was in sight.

"All clear." I announced and stepped into the hall. Evangeline came out behind me, also balancing her bag in one hand as she closed the door.

Without anyone walking in the halls, Evangeline and I were able to relax as we walked towards the bathroom. We were talking a huge risk taking the puppies with us and if we were caught it meant big trouble. Even if we didn't get caught right now there was always the chance of someone walking into the bathrooms or being caught on the way back to the rooms. Well I actually doubted that anyone would actually walk in on us during our bath, I knew there was a fifty-fifty chance of being caught on the way back.

"I can't believe we have bedrooms like these. They try to cram five, or even ten, kids into one room the size of a office cubical. We're lucky to have one of the bigger rooms." Evangeline spoke out and I turned my attention to a opened room we had past. It only had two bunk beds and a mat on the ground for a fifth person to sleep on.

"Well I still think this place could have been a school house. That would explain the cubical sized bedrooms; they were meant to be offices for the teachers." I explained while frowning. The puppies hadn't gotten any quieter and it was staring to make me nervous.

"Come on, little guys, stop whining. I'm sorry if you are uncomfortable but you have to keep quiet." I urged and loosened my grip on the bag just a tiny bit, just in case it was my grip that was hurting them.

"Shut up! Be quiet." I heard my sister snap. I turned my head just in time to see her slapping the bag with an annoyed glare.

"Evangeline, don't _slap _the puppies." I scolded her with a frown. Evangeline only rolled her eyes at me.

"They wont be quiet. They are going to get us caught." My younger sister grumbled. I sighed and shook my head in disappointment.

"They are just puppies, Evangeline. Just be glad they aren't barking." I said as we turned a left at the end of the hall.

"Yeah, yeah, I know... I hear something." My younger sister announced. Frowning in worry and fearing the worse, I halted my walking to look behind me.

Behinds us stood a male orphanage worker. He had brown eyes, his hair was hidden by a hat that some of the workers wore and he looked to be in his late twenties. The name on the tag said Stan and he was looking at us with narrowed eyes.

"Where do you think you two are going?" The man demanded, clearly upset about something. Giving my sister a quick glance I tensed as I tightened my grip on the bag, hoping it would block out the sounds.

"We are just going for a bath. We want to be nice and clean for the visiting adults today." Evangeline said with a fake smile. I nodded in agreement, watching as Stan's eyes narrowed even thinner.

"Very well." He muttered before walking away. Sighing in relief, I began walking again and Evangeline right beside me.

"That was a close one. Thankfully it's adoption day and the workers can't do anything to stop us." My sister said, relief clearly rolling off her voice. I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah and thankfully he didn't hear the puppies. That would have been really bad." I said while pushing the bathroom door open. Once inside both Evangeline and I were allowed to finally relax.

"You know I still can't believe how nice these bathrooms are, compared to everywhere else." My sister said as I shut and locked the door.

"Well I still think this used to be a school house. I think there used to be showers but I bet the workers removed them so it wouldn't waist water." I answered while I sat on my knees. Setting my bag on the ground I opened it to let the puppies out.

"Here you go puppies, you can come out now." I smiled as the puppies ran out of the bag. I glanced over to my younger sister to see her on the grounds and those puppies also leaving the bag.

**~Third Person P.O.V~**

As the vampire puppies ran out of the bag, the two human girls got ready for their bath. The room was at least double the size of the bedroom. On the left side were the toilet stalls and sinks while the other side held three hot tube sized bathtubs. Because of the bits of standing stone It was obvious that there used to be a wall that separated the two half's of the room. Although it was a good bet that it was torn down once the building was remade to be a orphanage.

"_It's about time they let us out." _Aido complained while shaking his body. Akatsuki looked at his cousin in annoyance.

"_Hanabusa, I don't like this ether but it doesn't mean we have to whine and complain about it." _The slightly older cousin said maturely. The blue eyed blond rolled his eyes while the three other puppies walked over.

"_At least the girl carrying you didn't slap you. Ichijo-San wouldn't stop complaining." _Rima said while narrowing her dulled eyes at the youngest human. Takuma frowned as his ears flattened against his head.

"_I was only telling Shiki to get his foot out of my eye." _The vampire defended himself. The ginger haired vampire turned his head to the dirty blond in apology.

"Oh! The workers added bubbles!" The oldest of the humans, Ashlen, shouted in glee. Evangeline, the younger of the humans, began to giggle in glee.

"Bubbles... I mean, bubbles, cool." the human giggled, seeming pleased, but soon regain her emotionless composer. The older human continued to smile however as she poured the bubble soap into the water.

"It's been two years since the workers allowed bubbles for baths." Ashlen commented as she put the bottle back where it was. As the bubbles began to over take the tub, Aido and the others walked over to the edge.

"_That water actually looks really nice. I could go for a bath." _Aido said as he gazed at the water in an almost dreamy like way. Even Shiki and Rima looked down at the water in a longing way.

"Come on, lets start undressing. Even though it _is _adoption day, that one worker knows where we are and can send one of the women in here to get us." Ashlen said as she began to strip naked. Agreeing with her older sister, Evangeline also began to strip off her clothes.

"_Are we really supposed to get in the tube with two naked girls?" _Aido asked with a puppy blush. Kaname nodded his head calmly to the answer.

_"Yes. Like I said before we have to act like real puppies to convince the humans that is all we are. If that means bathing with them, so be it."_ The pureblood answered, even though he seemed a bit disturbed. Takuma chuckled soon after as his tail wagged.

"_Besides puberty is such a wonderful thing, there is nothing to be embarrassed about."_ Takuma grinned with a light chuckle. Rima turned her head to the older vampire with a puppy frown.

"_Has anyone ever told you how perverted you an be, Ichijo-San?"_ The female vampire asked. Takuma turned his head to the female vampire pup with a grin.

"_It's been mentioned before." _He chuckled lightly. Everyone besides Kaname rolled their eyes at the Ichijo puppy before they turned their heads at the sounds of splashing.

"Ah, the water feels so good." Ashlen groaned as she lowered herself into the water. Evangeline followed her sister's example as Ashlen turned off the water tap.

"The bubbles feel good on my skin." Evangeline said with a relaxed sigh. Grinning, Ashlen reached over and picked up Aido before bringing him into the water with her.

"You know I think I'd be more comfortable with bathing the female pups first." Evangeline said in discomfort. Ashlen looked at her sister weirdly before chuckling.

"Why are you so uncomfortable? They are just puppy." Ashlen smirked as she held her vampire puppy against her chest and in the water. Aido ignored the human conversation as he kept pawing at passing bubbles.

"Yeah but they are still male." Evangeline said uneasily. While the vampires understood the reason far better then ether of the two girls, Ashlen smirked as she suddenly raised Aido by his front paws so his stomach and other puppy parts showed.

"Is this what you are so scared about?" Ashlen chuckled as she gently shook Aido back and fourth. As the male puppies looked away in discomfort, Rima, Ruka and Evangeline blushed deeply.

"What the hell?" Evangeline yelled, causing Ashlen to burst out laughing as she lowered the embarrassed Aido back into the water. Luckily the bathroom was far enough away that their voices were basically sound proofed.

"Chill, Evangeline, Ocean is just a puppy. It's not like he's going to suddenly poof into a boy all of a sudden." Ashlen chuckled as she cupped water in her hand and gently poured it over his head. Evangeline grunted as the vampires slowly got their composure back.

"_That is still unknown. There is still a chance we will return to normal." _Takuma barked as if answering the girls. The others, minus Kaname, nodded in agreement as Aido pouted.

"_I never knew Aido-San would be so small." _Shiki said with a thin smirk. Takuma chuckled, Rima and Ruka continued to look embarrassed, Kaname still looked disturbed, Akatsuki rolled his eyes and Aido growled.

"_Shut up, Shiki!"_ He snapped in anger. Thinking he was growling at her, Ashlen looked down at the puppy with a frown.

"I'm sorry, I was just teasing my sister. It's not very often we get to have fun." The human apologized. Aido tilted his head upwards as Evangeline scowled.

"Right, like showing my a puppy's penis is funny." the young human grumbled as she grabbed the vampire closest to her. Unfortunately for the vamp, it just so happened to be Akatsuki.

"_Oh god." _The vampire groaned, fearing that the younger human was going to show off his privet parts. Fortunately, the vampire sighed in relief and felt himself relax as he was placed in the water.

**~ Evangeline's P.O.V~**

"I still think it would have been better to wash the females first." I grumbled under my breath as I scrubbed the red furred puppy with the scratchy cloth. I might have been just a little too rough but I was still in a state of embarrassment to care.

I mean, my sister lifts up the puppy, purposely showing me it's privet parts? Like what the hell? When did my sister get so perverted all of a sudden? Also they way the other puppies acted towards the action was really weird. It was as if they were ether embarrassed or uncomfortable with seeing his penis. Not to mention the way Ocean growled after Bloodlash had barked. Ashlen thought he was mad at her but I bet Bloodlash said something to get Ocean mad.

"Then why didn't you get one of the girls?" my sister questioned as she placed Ocean outside of the tub. I shrugged as the blond puppy shook his body free of the water.

"I'm too lazy and they are out of my reach." I responded back, gaining an eye roll out of my sister.

"Try whistling for them to come closer." She suggested as she reached out for another puppy. This time it was Demon.

"Whatever." I shrugged as I let the puppy go. I watched him swim to the small, pool like stairs of the bathtub before he climbed out.

Even though I wasn't really showing it, I was in a really good mood. It was adoption day, we have new puppies and we get to have a bubble bath. I was still a little surprised of my sister's perverseness but it also felt nice to have the old her back. The old times where our parents were still alive and we would always laugh and have fun together.

After a few more minutes of washing the puppies, Ashlen and I washed ourselves. Even though the cloth was old and scratchy, with the added bubbles it felt nice against my skin. It had been a while since my last bath and I was quite happy with the bubbles. This was the one time where we could relax and enjoy ourselves because the workers didn't want the attention from the visiting adults. Although I was beginning to get so relaxed that I nearly forgot about that worker's threat to beat us later tonight.

"Evangeline, we should get back to our room soon. A worker can come in at any minute to come check in on us. Or worse; a lost visitor searching for the bathroom." I heard my sister tell me. I looked up in time to see her pulling herself out of the water, bubbles sticking to her naked body.

I nodded in agreement as I noticed the puppies acting weird again. They were all avoiding looking at my sister as if they were bothered by something. If it wasn't for all their fur I would have bet their cheeks were tinted pink. I just shook that thought away as I also pulled myself out of the tub and grabbed my towel.

"What are we going to do with the pups? They whine to much if we keep them in the bags." I asked while I redressed in my clothes. I watched as Ashlen drained the tub water before she also got dressed.

"I guess we will have to carry them and hope no one will catch us." My elder sister told me the plan. I frowned, thinking it was bad but I guess we had no better choice.

"I guess that will work. Hopefully the smell doesn't attract anyone." I said, wrinkling my nose as I picked up Greeni in my arms. I heard my sister chuckle and saw her holding Ocean in her arms.

"Yeah, that would be bad." She winked at me. I rolled my eyes but couldn't help but smirk while we put our towels and the other puppies back into the bag.

"Right, lets just go."

**~Ashlen's P.O.V~**

Evangeline and I walked down the hall back to our room. Because our feet were too wet for our shoes, which were in the bag with the pups, our feet slapped against the wooden floor. Luckily, despite the whimpering and the smell, Evangeline and I hadn't come across any workers. The only trouble thing was balancing the bag of puppies and the single puppy at the same time. When I glanced over to my younger sister I saw she was the same.

"This was harder than I thought it would be." I admitted with a light sigh. Evangeline nodded as I watched her tighten her grip slightly.

"Yeah, we should have just kept all of the puppies in the bag and carried our shoes. That would have been easier." Evangeline told me. I smirked slightly and shook my head.

"At least they aren't as noisy this time." I pointed out proudly. Evangeline rolled her eyes while Ocean squirmed in my grip.

"Yeah but not by much." Evangeline told me. I shrugged as I loosened my grip on Ocean just a tiny bit.

"Yeah, whatever. We're back. You open the door, I'm afraid Greeni will try to jump out of my arms if I try." My sister told me and I chuckled at the mention of the dog's name. I still couldn't believe the bad naming she had and only two out of four of those names I agreed with.

Keeping my balance the best I could, I slowly removed my hand away from the puppy. As he clung to my arm, I got as close as I could to the door so I wouldn't have to reach out to far and opened it. Sighing in relief, Evangeline and I walked into our room, relieved to finally be back where the puppies would be safe; that is until we saw a young girl sitting on Tina's old bed, staring at us.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the long wait. I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)<br>**


	7. I'M BACK

OH MY GOD! Has it really been over a year? Well I hope people are still going to be interested in this story if I continue it. I plan to edit all chapters starting TODAY and working on a new chapter :3 Now for my AidoRockz followers I managed to get 3 new chapters of Too Good To Be True. Rewrote up to 8 chapters in a rewrite and made a one shot. I am back in a vampire Knight mood


	8. New Roommate

I got the first two chapters edited but I might have missed something, I am just mostly fixing spelling mistakes this time around. After this chapter is posted I will focus more on editing the story. And now for chapter 6.

I'm sorry this took longer than I said it would. I am trying to add more detail and everything. If you end up liking the improvement in this chapter please let me know if you'd like me to rewrite the other chapters

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Third Person P.O.V~<strong>_

Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. This wasn't good in the least. Not only did Evangeline and Ashlen have a strange girl in their room but this girl saw the puppies. Neither sister knew who this girl was. Was she someone that lost her mother in the crowed? That happened often as kids usually go with their parents and see their new siblings. However it was far more likely she was a new orphan; an unwanted child dropped off by a jack ass parent.

However Ashlen and her little sister weren't the only two that were surprised and caught off guard. The vampires, who had put their trust in these two humans to keep them safe, were worried. The vampires had no trouble believing that the orphanage workers were abusive. They had seen all the markings on the girls' bodies while taking the bath. This new girl looked young but younger kids usually had a harder time keeping a secret.

The young girl, on the other hand, looked content yet confused. She had arrived only ten minutes ago. She had been dropped off by a uncaring uncle who could no longer afford to take care of her. The little girl had been told by one of the workers that she would be sharing a room with the Cook sisters. However, upon entering the room no one was there besides two messy beds. Now that the two roommates were back the young girl was surprised to see them with a bundle of puppies.

"Who are you?!" Evangeline demanded in a angered panic. The young girl tore her gaze away from the wet pups to look at the two new and older girls.

"My name is Amy Smith. I'm your new roommate." The little girl said innocently before tilting her head in curiosity. "Are you going to come in? Why are you so wet? Why do you have puppies with you? Are animals allowed at the orphanage?"

Upon realizing that they were still standing in the hall, the Cook sisters quickly hurried into the room and shut the door behind them as the girl asked question after question. The two older humans were so caught up in the storm of questions that they hadn't noticed that the pups jumped from their bags and the others wiggled out of the girl's grips. The pups went ignored though as the Cook sisters turned to stare at each other as if expecting the other to know what to say.

It had been a really long time since Ashlen and Evangeline has a roommate. It would have been nice if things also continued that way. However it had just been a matter of time until someone else moved in. The only problem for the two sisters was if this girl was trust-able. Little kids always did seem to have a harder time keeping secrets. Well it looks the day was only getting worse and worse for the Cook sisters.

"Well, Amy, my sister and I are wet because we just finished with a bath." Ashlen said as she walked to her bed and dropped the bag. Evangeline followed her sister's example but, upon noticing the puppies on the floor, picked up two of the pupand placed them on her bed.

"As for the dogs, no, we aren't allowed animals here. My sister and I rescued them from the cold. So you better not go telling on us." Evangeline demanded as she held Greeni in her lap. Ashlen gave her sister a frown as she picked up and placed four of the dogs onto her bed as the floppy eared girl got lifted up by Evangeline.

Ashlen could understand her sister's trust problems greatly. In a place like this you never know who you can befriend and trust. Children as young as three years old could get you into trouble if they wanted to. However between the ages of three to six the kids don't usually know better and just try to survive. It is the older kids, around the ages of eleven to fourteen you need to look out for. However Ashlen found it better than she and Evangeline make a ally rather than a enemy.

"_That was a little harsh." _Takuma commented though it simply sounded like a whimper to human ears. The three humans simply ignored the dogs as they continued to talk amongst themselves.

"_I don't blame her though. In a place like this it must be hard to find people to trust." _Akatsuki replied, laying lazily next to his cousin who was attempting to dry himself off by rubbing against the blanket. Rima hummed in discomfort as she and Senri sat next to each other; with Takuma in Evangeline's lap.

"_I'm worried. What will happen to us if the adult humans find us?" _She questioned nervously. The others looked at the female vampire pup and Senri nudged Rima comfortable.

"_Who knows? If these adult humans harm their children in such a way someone can only imagine what will happen to us." _Ruka answered, sitting on the far side of the bed with Kaname. Kaname, though, was paying little attention to the actual conversation as he looked at the youngest, and newest, human in the room.

The young human had purplish brown hair that went past her shoulders. Her eyes were a wine color, much like Kaname's. In fact the little human looked oddly similar to Kaname. Not that she looked like his or Yuki's twin. No, the little human kind of looked like what Kaname's daughter might have looked like; minus the hair coloring. That wasn't what got Kaname's attention though. Oh no, it was her aura.

The little girl may have looked calm and curious but Kaname could sense her true emotions. The young Amy was scared, frightened and lonely. The young human hid her true emotions well from the older humans but, being in a place like this, Kaname wondered how much longer that was going to last. He felt sorry for this little girl. He has personally seen the beating marks on the two older humans while in the bathroom. It was a sad thought but it would most likely happen to the little girl as well.

"_What fragile beings, humans. Children being most fragile of all." _Kaname stated calmly. The statement caught the other puppies by surprise as they looked at the pureblood pup; the three humans continued their own conversation and seemed to go unnoticed by what was happening to the puppies.

"_Kaname?" _Takuma asked curiously. Sure he might agree that humans could be very fragile but what brought him to say that out loud; unless Kaname was working up some kind of plan.

"So then, do you promise to keep the puppies a secret?" Ashlen's voice caught the attention of all the puppies as they, along with the two older humans, looked at the little nine year old girl. A small smile formed on Amy's face as she nodded.

"Of course I'll keep the puppies a secret. By the way, do they do that often?" the young girl first promised then asked. Evangeline and Ashlen looked at each other before the puppies that were in their beds.

"You mean bark one at a time as if they are actually talking to each other? Yes." Evangeline answered with a sharp nod. Finally noticing that Ocean was trying to dry himself, Ashlen picked him up and used the corner of her blanket to help speed the drying.

"_Hey, easy! Not so rough!" _Hanabusa complained as he had his body rubbed rather hard. Of course to the three humans all they heard was a puppy whimper.

"Sorry little guy." Ashlen apologized, playfully kissing the top of the pup's head before letting him go. Both startled and happy about the kiss, Hanabusa stayed in Ashlen's lap as his tail thumped against her leg repeatedly.

"All the puppies are so cute." Amy said, sliding off her bed as she walked over to Ashlen. She easily grabbed and lifted Kaname off the bed which earned growls from both Hanabusa and Ruka.

"Hey, no growling. Be nice." Ashlen ordered and hit both dogs on the top of their heads. Hanabusa grumbled and rubbed the top of his head as Ruka snarled a little more before forcing herself to calm down.

Ashlen simply sighed and smiled at Amy in apology. Both she and Evangeline had no idea what was wrong with the pups lately. However, then again the puppies had been acting odd ever since Ashlen saved them from the cardboard box. They never barked at the same time, they seemed to understand simply commands for their young age and seemed to have strong legs.

"I don't think they like me." Amy frowned as she held Kaname close to his chest. Even if the others were uneasy about their pureblood leader being held like that Kaname himself couldn't be bothered.

Very few things actually really annoyed the Kuran vampire. Being held by a human child wasn't one of them. Not even if he _was _in a puppy body at the time. Being insulted didn't even bother him to much; it was too much of a bother to care what others think of him. The only things that actually really annoyed Kaname were Hanabusa's obvious boy crush on him and when ever he was teased about Yuki.

"Don't take it personally. I think Demon is just their leader." Evangeline said as she began to dry off the three puppies on her bed. This caused everyone, human and vampire pup, to look at the young Cook girl.

"What? He just seemed like he's the alpha of the pack. Both Ashlen and I can sense something different about him. Since Ashlen is making me rule out vampire I have to say he is the alpha." Evangeline rolled her eyes as she placed Greeni on the bed before grabbing at Bloodlash to dry. Everyone, but Evangeline and Kaname, seemed to blink before the subject change.

"Well I don't care. This one has similar eyes as me. I like him." Amy said, turning the puppy around to look into his eyes. Kaname, playing the roll as a puppy, tilted his head to the side and yipped in curiosity.

"Anyways adoption day is nearly over. I'm going to use the bathroom to make room for supper. Tonight is the last night for a month that we'll be allowed to eat our stomachs sick." Ashlen said as she picked Ocean off her lap and placed him next to his cousin. Nodding in agreement, Evangeline placed Bloodlash back on the bed as she also stood up.

"Come on, Amy, you might as well eat what you can now. We weren't trying to scare you when we said the workers here are monsters that starved us." Ashlen said and held out a hand for the young girl to take. Sighing sadly she gave Demon one last hug before she placed him back on the bed and took Ashlen's hand.

"Alright, I'm ready." She said with a small smile. Only Kaname, Ashlen and Evangeline could sense the true fear radiating off the young girl's body as the three girls left the room.

"It's sad to think that this innocent little girl will be hurt and abused by the adults in this building." Takuma said, his puppy body shaking to release himself of any water Evangeline missed. The others did the same as they nodded.

"Indeed. No one should go through that kind of torture. It seems as though these adults need to be taught a lesson." Kaname announced as he gracefully jumped from Ashlen's bed. Senri and Rima also jumped from the bed as Shiki looked at his cousin calmly.

"Yes but to do that, we'd have to return to normal first." He pointed out. Kaname nodded as a thin smile formed on his puppy face.

"I've realized that, Shiki." He said with an unusual happy expression. The others, clearly surprised by the smile, glanced at each other before back at the Pureblood.

"Kaname-Sama, have you found a way to turn us back?" Hanabusa asked eagerly. While he enjoyed his time flirting with Ashlen in puppy form I think it was safe to say everyone was eager to return to normal.

"I have an idea but it is too risky to try at the time. I'll need another few days to think it through. Until then everyone should continue acting like normal puppies." Kaname ordered as he looked at every vampire pup across the room. Everyone looked either confused, excited or content. That is everyone but Ruka.

"What about Evangeline, Kaname-Sama? I think she is starting to get suspicious." She said warningly. Towards this Kaname nodded.

"Yes, I've noticed. Sadly it is too late to change things now. It would just confuse the two girls even further. Besides that fact everyone keep up their act. We don't want to give the humans any reason to fear us." Kaname ordered again. This time no one spoke up but all nodded in agreement. Hopefully the next few days went by quicker then usual.

* * *

><p>I just want to mention that the OC Amy is no where near related to Kaname. I also want to point out she is not a Mary-Sue because she looks Kuran like. I have seen Japanese singers on Youtube that could pass off for a real Kaname Kuran so it is possible that a little girl can look like him<p> 


	9. Chapter 6 preview

Please do not review this "chapter" It will be deleted and replaced by the chapter when it is done. If you review the review itself will not be deleted and you wont be able to review -if you want to- when the real chapter is posted. Anyways this is just a small sneak peak of the next chapter. I also started to seriously rewrite the story but I need you to go you go my page and take the poll or else chapter 2 will not be edited for a while

* * *

><p>"How long are we going to wait here?" Amy asked, her voice frightened. Ashlen put a comforting hand on the young girl's lap as Evangeline listened for signs of sounds.<p>

"Just until the workers give up looking for Evangeline and me." Ashlen said, smiling kindly at the young child. Amy didn't looked too convinced as she looked at her feet.

"But, what if they find us in here?" her voice whimpered as she asked. Ashlen sighed and moved her hand to the young girl's shoulder, hoping it would comfort her more.

"They wont." Evangeline said, now pulling away from the door. "Only a very few kids beside my sister and me know about this room. The works think it is simply a crawl space that rats live in so they wont even bother looking for us here." the twelve year old said as she used an old tin bucket as a chair. Both Ashlen and Amy sat on an old style wooden bench that had sometime been snuck into the secret room long ago.

The secret room was located in the janitor's closet near the room Ashlen and Evangeline lived. The door to the secret room was small, about the size of a doggy door. The workers at the Sunny Roadside Orphanage always believed it was no more then a crawl space that rats now lived in. Truth was it was actually an old hidden bedroom. When Ashlen and Evangeline had first arrived at the orphanage the workers used to tell scary stories about an old man that used to kidnap children and rape them in a secret room. While if the story of rape was unclear it was very clear that Ashlen and Evangeline had found the secret room.

* * *

><p>Now again please do not review this. This is just a preview of what I have planed. However if you really need to say something please PM it to me. Now please visit the poll and tell me what you want me to do<p> 


End file.
